


Bereshith

by Rhyolight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Duplex, 221B Ficlet, Cosmology, Creation Myth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was nothing... actually there was 150+ years' worth, but it's traditional to use material you find lying around. </p>
<p>I was thinking about house blessings, where in some traditions you recount the origin of the world, and how it might go in mine, these days.</p>
<p>A duplex 221b</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bereshith

In the beginning, the world (this go-round anyway) was void, and without form, and Moffat and Gatiss rode back and forth upon a train, talking, generating ideas, and one grew, and grew, and Mofftiss said “Let there BBC: lights, camera, and action,” and there was like unto a big bang, but the train was all right (this is not the Chronicles of Narnia). After a while there was The Universe, which consisted of three parts, in this iteration: 

One: a dark force, unperceived and unperceivable, and preferring to be thought of as a minor part of the cosmic government. And Mofftiss saw that it was a bit like Mofftiss’s-self, and called it Mycroft. And it was, at least by its own lights, good. 

Two: a bright (in the visible-to-us part of the spectrum) force, an energy, and that was Sherlock. 

And third: a solid thing, neither as mysterious as Mycroft nor as mercurial as Sherlock, moved upon by both of the others and therefore moving upon them, to their great annoyance because how could something with mass matter? and it was John. 

And energy found that it loved to matter, and matter found itself enlivened, and the dark force tried to keep everything tidy, which was hopeless, but at least there was entropy to look forward to, by and by. 

*******

So there was life.

And John said, “This could be better” and tinkered with it, and Sherlock said, “This could be more interesting,” and put more into it, and Mycroft said, “This will end in tears,” and Life became more organised, at least in places. 

And Mofftiss said, “Ooh, look! Conflict!” and Mycroft, Sherlock, and the one with the normal name sighed and “As if there weren’t enough already,” but it did make things more interesting. 

And John said, “I have an idea for mixing up the pieces to make new ones.”

And Sherlock said, “Ooh, will there be explosions?”

And John said, “Mostly only metaphorical ones, but you’ll find them satisfying; I certainly do.”

And Mofftiss said, “This is becoming incoherent. Two kinds are enough, and we can use one for plot devices.”

And Mycroft, Sherlock, and John said, “Piss off!”

“I move in mysterious ways, and I like it better!” added Mycroft.

“I go where I want to, and binaries are BORING!” remarked Sherlock.

“Infinite diversity in infinite combination,” said John softly, for John was a nerd.

And as all good creations do, they got away entirely from their creators’ intentions, propagating worlds within worlds, what-ifs and what-shoulds, who-might-haves and Who, generally; to say nothing of Supernatural.

And it was very good; in fact, it was all for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> [בראשית](http://www.rebjeff.com/1/post/2011/10/bereshit-in-the-beginning-of-what.html), _bereshith_ is the beginning of the Torah, or the Hebrew Bible, or the Old Testament, depending on whom you ask.
> 
> This is actually a remix, in its way, but I didn't want to get bogged down in authorship and editions. Try the beginning of the King James Bible.


End file.
